Wolf O'Donnell
Para ver detalles acerca de sus apariciones como luchador, véase Wolf (SSBB) y Wolf (SSBU). Wolf O'Donnell (''ウルフ・オドネル Urufu Odoneru'') es un personaje de la [[Star Fox (universo)|serie Star Fox]], quien es el líder del equipo Star Wolf, el principal rival del equipo Star Fox. Wolf hizo su primera aparición en Star Fox 64. Se sabe muy poco sobre su pasado, o la forma en que recibió su "parche". Muchos han visto a Wolf como un anti-héroe en lugar de un villano, sobre todo después de su aparición en Star Fox: Assault. Él es un personaje jugable en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Perfil Wolf originalmente iba a aparecer en Star Fox 2 para SNES. Sin embargo, aunque el desarrollo del juego fue completado, su lanzamiento a la venta fue cancelado debido al lanzamiento del Nintendo 64. No obstante, algunas de sus características fueron utilizadas en Star Fox 64, incluyendo el equipo Star Wolf. Wolf hizo su aparición en el canon por primera vez en Star Fox 64. Él, junto con Leon Powalski, Andrew Oikonny, y Pigma Dengar, formó el equipo Star Wolf, y fueron contratados por Andross para destruir al equipo Star Fox, liderado por Fox McCloud. A lo largo del juego, el jugador pelea dos batallas contra Star Wolf; sin embargo, hay tres diferentes batallas con ellos en general. Nueve años después de los eventos de Star Fox 64, en Star Fox: Assault, Wolf fue conocido como Lord O'Donnell entre los delincuentes en el escondite espacial Sargasso. Cuando el equipo Star Fox fue a buscar a Pigma (quien robó un núcleo de memoria), Star Wolf (actualmente constando de Panther Caruso, Leon y Wolf) fueron a destruir el equipo Star Fox por invadir su organización. Star Wolf fue derrotado en la batalla. Cuando la amenaza de los aparoides surge, Wolf llegó a Corneria para salvar a Fox de los aparoides, aunque Wolf dijo que la única razón por la que salvó a Fox fue para que pudiera destruirle personalmente. Después de ese evento, Star Wolf dio apoyo al equipo Star Fox dos veces más en el juego, incluyendo la batalla final. Debido a todo esto y a su actitud respetuosa, muchos han visto a Wolf como un anti-héroe. Después de que la Colmena aparoide explotó, no se encontró rastro del equipo Star Wolf, aunque Fox especula que estaban vivos. Esto fue probado como cierto en Star Fox: Command. Después de los acontecimientos de Star Fox: Assault, se confirmó que el equipo Star Wolf aún estaba vivo y continuó su vida de crimen. Sin embargo, fueron descubiertos por los militares de Corneria. Como respuesta a sus crímenes, se fijó una recompensa para cada miembro, Wolf teniendo la más alta, fijada en $3.000.000. Para evitar llamar la atención, se establecieron en una base en Fichina. Después de esto, trataron de eliminar sus recompensas y estaban cansados de ser vistos como villanos. Star Wolf comenzó a planear una manera para derrotar al Imperio Anglar. Después, el equipo se dividió; mientras Leon y Panther fueron a Katina, Wolf estuvo presumiblemente investigando un dispositivo que construyó Andross, que neutraliza la toxicidad del mar del planeta Venom, lo que les permite infiltrarse en la base enemiga. El equipo Star Fox encontró el dispositivo en Titania, sin embargo, pero Star Wolf hizo que el enemigo huya de Venom, lo que permite a Star Fox acabar con los enemigos. Star Wolf no fue visto de nuevo hasta el final, donde Krystal le solicita a Fox eliminar las recompensas de sus cabezas. En Super Smash Bros. Melee [[Archivo:Wolf Cameo SSBM.png|thumb|Wolf en la introducción de Super Smash Bros. Melee]] En la secuencia inicial del juego, hay un breve momento en que Fox McCloud, pilotando su Arwing, se cruza con Wolf, quien pilotea su Wolfen. Una imagen de los dos personajes en sus cabinas es vista brevemente. En los primeros días después del lanzamiento del juego, esto dio lugar a mucha especulación de que Wolf jugaría un papel en el juego, tal vez como un personaje jugable. Sin embargo, este no fue el caso, y Wolf no hace ningua otra aparición en el juego, aunque es mencionado en la descripción del trofeo del Wolfen. En Super Smash Bros. Brawl right|200px Wolf es un personaje secreto en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Su aspecto se basa en sus apariciones en Star Fox: Assault y Star Fox: Command. Wolf parece estar basado libremente en sus pilotos rivales Fox y Falco, pero sus ataques son en su mayoría nuevos, con la excepción de su Smash Final. Todos sus ataques normales, que implican el uso de sus garras o las piernas, son muy diferentes. La mayoría de los ataques de Wolf son un poco más fuertes que los de Fox o Falco, pero son algo más lentos. Sus movimientos especiales, si bien tienen varias similitudes, tienen diferencias notables: su Disparo láser dispara una bola de energía que es más fuerte que el de Falco, pero tiene alcance limitado, tiene un diseño muy diferente y también tiene un accesorio en forma de garra en la parte inferior de la misma; Centella Wolf es como Ilusión Fox, pero se mueve en diagonal, en lugar de horizontalmente, y si este movimiento se conecta al final, también inflige más daño y se puede utilizar como un Smash meteórico; su Reflector es diferente en que envía todos los proyectiles de vuelta a casi el doble de su velocidad inicial; y por último, Wolf de fuego es una patada que golpea varias veces al oponente y es una técnica de recuperación efectiva. A diferencia del Fox de fuego y del Pájaro de fuego, Wolf de fuego no quema y carga el doble de rápido. En términos de movilidad, Wolf es más lento que Fox y Falco en el suelo, pero extremadamente rápido en el aire. Estos factores, combinados con un kit diverso y equilibrado, colocan a Wolf en la 14ta. posición en la tier list. Descripción de trofeo Español right|90px :Wolf :Un piloto cuyo nombre completo es Wolf O´Donnell. Lidera un grupo de mercenarios llamados Star Wolf. Se ha cruzado en el camino de Fox en numerosas ocasiones y ambos se respetan mutuamente. La constante intromisión de Wolf en la vida de Fox proviene de su relación con el padre de Fox, James. Debido a su amplio historial delictivo, se pagan un precio muy alto por su cabeza. :*''N64: Star Fox 64'' :*''NGC: Star Fox: Assault'' Inglés :Wolf O'Donnell :A pilot whose real name is Wolf O'Donnell. He leads a group of mercenaries called Star Wolf. He's crossed paths with Fox many times, and each acknowledges the other as a competent rival. Wolf's constant interference with Fox is a result of Wolf's history with Fox's dad, James. Wolf's long history of criminal enterprise has resulted in a large bounty on his head. :*''N64: Star Fox 64'' :*''GCN: Star Fox: Assault'' En Super Smash Bros. 4 Aunque Wolf no volvió a esta entrega como un personaje jugable, a diferencia de Fox y Falco, él aparece en ambas versiones del juego como un trofeo No se sabe exactamente porque no volvió a esta entrega, pero se cree que fue por perdida de importancia de la saga de Star Fox o por falta de tiempo. Descripción de trofeo Español right|100px :Wolf :En su día, Wolf luchó en el ejército de Andross, y se enfrentó a Star Fox en muchos combates aéreos. Tras el exilio de Andross, formó por su cuenta Star Wolf, un equipo de mercenarios. En ocasiones ha luchado en el mismo bando que su eterno rival Fox, pero tarde o temprano vuelven a enfrentarse. :*''N64: Lylat Wars'' (07/1997) :*''NGC: Star Fox: Assault'' (04/2005) Inglés Versión norteaméricana right|70px :Wolf :Wolf used to fight in Andross's army, tangling with Star Fox in battle after battle. After Andross's exile, he went his own way and formed a mercenary team called Star Wolf. He and his eternal rival, Fox, have even fought on the same side from time to time...but inevitably, they always meet again as enemies. :*''N64: Star Fox 64'' (07/1997) :*''NGC: Star Fox: Assault'' (04/2005) Versión europea :Wolf :Wolf used to fight in Andross's army, where he tangled with Star Fox in many a dogfight. After Andross's exile, he went his own way and formed a mercenary team called Star Wolf. He and his eternal rival Fox have even fought on the same side from time to time...but inevitably, they always meet again as enemies. :*''N64: Lylat Wars'' (07/1997) :*''NGC: Star Fox: Assault'' (04/2005) En Super Smash Bros. Ultimate right|250px Wolf, Fox y Falco fueron confirmados como personajes jugables en esta entrega durante el E3 realizado el 12 de junio del año 2018. Esto marca el regreso de Wolf a la serie Super Smash Bros. tras más de 10 años de ausencia. A diferencia de su aparición anterior, en donde utilizaba su diseño de Star Fox: Assault, su diseño en esta entrega está basado en su aparición en Star Fox Zero. Wolf ha recibido algunos ataques nuevos, mientras que algunos han recibido nuevas animaciónes. Enlaces externos Véase también Categoría:Personajes removidos